Un Amor en Libertad
by Mhushaka
Summary: Inspirada en la canción Te dejo en Libertad, de Ha Ash. Es un Post H. Ginny ya está cansada de que Harry esté hundido en la depresión y la culpa, por eso decide decirle lo que siente y piensa, para darle un amor libre, donde él pueda estar con quién él quiera para ser feliz, aunque eso implique que no sea a su lado, sobre todo cuando ella está a punto de marcharse lejos de él.


_**N/A: Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes que aparecen en sus libros, yo sólo soy dueña de la historia.**_

_**Esta historia está inspirada en la canción "Te Dejo en Libertad" de Ha Ash, les recomiendo que la escuchen cuando lean el Fic. La historia es después de la guerra del mundo mágico, unos meses después de que Voldemort ha muerto y veremos cómo les afectó la guerra a todos nuestros personajes queridos, en especial a Harry y a Ginny**_

* * *

_**Un Amor en Libertad.**_

Ella se encontraba sola en su habitación, no dejaba de mirar el pergamino que tenía en sus manos, la carta de Hogwarts había llegado; por fin habían terminado de arreglar el castillo, a pesar de todo, eso le alegraba mucho, Hogwarts era un lugar mágico y un segundo hogar para todos, después de la batalla había quedado totalmente en ruinas, pero con ayuda de todos los profesores y muchos magos y brujas, por fin estaba listo para volver a ser la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería.

Pero aunque estaba feliz de que todo estuviera regresando a la normalidad, ella no dejaba de ver el pergamino con temor y mucha tristeza, el pergamino decía que la nombraban capitana del equipo de Quidditch de nuevo, también le habían devuelto su insignia como prefecta, pero ella no estaba entusiasmada de regresar a Hogwarts, los últimos tres meses habían sido muy difíciles para todos en el mundo mágico.

– No sé qué hacer – susurró ella en un triste suspiro, dirigió su mirada a la fotografía de toda su familia que tenía en el buró, al lado de su cama, aparecían sus padres y todos sus hermanos, con ella de tres años y en brazos de su hermano Bill, ella sonreía ante los gestos y muecas divertidas que los gemelos hacían, para molestar a Ron, todos salían felices y saludaban divertidos a la cámara, se miraban como una familia feliz y unida, algo que en realidad eran – Te extraño mucho Fred, ya nada será igual sin ti, ya nada es igual, desde que esta estúpida guerra comenzó – terminó de decir ella con tristeza y enojo.

Su familia estaba muy triste por la muerte de su hermano, a todos les había costado mucho salir de la depresión, en especial a George quien no sólo había perdido a su hermano gemelo, sino que perdió a su otra mitad, pasó más de un mes para que George se decidiera a aceptar la muerte de su hermano y dejara de verse en el espejo, pero al final lo hizo y con el apoyo de su familia y de Angelina, quien no se separaba de él y que habían comenzado a salir juntos, por fin George siguió con su vida y volvió a abrir la Tienda de Bromas, ya que era el sueño de Fred y él, además el mundo necesitaba las risas de nuevo, para reponerse de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que la guerra dejó en nuestro mundo, donde muchos habían perdido a una parte de sus familias, para poder vivir en paz,

Al ver que George empezaba a vivir de nuevo, toda la familia también lo hizo, Bill estaba feliz con su esposa Fleur, los dos habían dado la noticia de su embarazo y eso fue un motivo para celebrar, porque era una bendición para todos la llegada de un nuevo ser a nuestra familia, Charlie había regresado a Rumania, muchas especies de dragones habían aparecido y necesitaban vivir en un lugar donde no lastimaran a nadie y que ellos pudieran estar tranquilos, por lo que su hermano estaba muy ocupado en lo que más le gustaba.

Percy había regresado a la familia, desde la batalla final, seguía viviendo en un apartamento cercano al Callejón Diagon, pero venía a visitarnos en cuanto su trabajo en el Ministerio se lo permitía, ayudaba a Kingsley Shacklebolt a poner todo el Ministerio en orden, él era el asistente personal del Ministro y eso lo hacía feliz, además ahora el ministro estaba trabajando para el mundo Mágico, así que todos lo apoyábamos y estábamos orgullosos de él, todos habíamos aprendido la lección y nos apoyábamos unos a otros, para no volver a dividirnos por pequeños desacuerdos y ahora hasta ella se sentía muy orgullosa por todo el trabajo que su hermano sabelotodo y prefecto perfecto Percy hacía por el mundo donde vivía.

En cuanto a Ron, él estaba feliz ahora que salía con su amada Hermione, los dos se habían consolado y apoyado uno al otro, Hermione estuvo con nosotros un mes y medio, donde el luto y la depresión era intensa, ella nos apoyaba y ayudaba en lo que podía, todos sabían que Ron no se había derrumbado, ni caído en la depresión, gracias a Hermione que siempre estaba con él para apoyarlo, los dos se mostraban fuertes ante los demás y nos llenaban de fortaleza con todo el apoyo y el ánimo que nos daban para seguir adelante, eso todos en la familia se lo agradecíamos, Ron ayudaba a George con la Tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, Ron, Hermione y Angelina lo habían convencido de seguir con el sueño de Fred y él; después de eso Ron y Hermione habían viajado a Australia para encontrar a los padres de ella y devolverles sus memorias, les explicaron la situación y después de eso habían regresado a Inglaterra, Hermione vivía con sus padres, pero siempre llegaba a visitarnos, hasta sus padres habían venido a la Madriguera.

En cuanto a ella, Ginny pensó que siempre fue conocida por ser una bruja muy fuerte, ella prefería sufrir en secreto, no le gustaba que los demás la vieran llorar o en sus momentos de mayor debilidad, así que siempre se mostró lo más fuerte y estable que pudo frente a su familia, pero cuando se encontraba sola en la intimidad de su habitación o en su refugio personal, ella lloraba lo que necesitaba llorar para desahogarse, le había afectado mucho la pérdida de su hermano bromista.

Además ella sufrió mucho el último año en Hogwarts, los malditos mortífagos habían torturado a muchos estudiantes en varias formas, su cuerpo tenía varias cicatrices que lo demostraban, pero ella las ocultaba con magia para no preocupar a su familia, después de todo ella fue una de los organizadores y líderes de la revolución y del ED, junto a Neville y Luna, habían ayudado a proteger a muchos estudiantes de los abusos de los hermanos Carrow, por eso ellos se desquitaban con ellos y al ser la más pequeña de los Weasley y la ex novia de Harry Potter era un blanco muy deseado y preferido de todos los mortífagos, ella estaba segura que estaba viva, gracias a la protección secreta de Snape, en muchas ocasiones había llegado a tiempo, para detener las torturas y el cruel castigo que los hermanos le estaban dando, incluso había despertado varias veces en la enfermería porque él la había llevado y ella ya estaba inconsciente.

Todo eso ella lo había soportado en silencio y el dolor de la guerra, así como la preocupación y angustia por su familia y por su amado Harry, eso era lo que más la había atormentado en todo ese maldito año; ahora su familia estaba recuperándose y salían adelante con sus vidas, pero no era lo mismo con su amado Harry, él no era el mismo y era lo que seguía llenándola de dolor y sufrimiento en esos momentos.

Ella agarró una fotografía que mantenía oculta en el libro de Historia de Magia, ese libro no servía para nada más que para ocultar sus cosas, nadie lo leía a no ser que fuera su amiga Hermione, la fotografía era de Harry, aparecía volando en su escoba, con un dragón detrás de él y Harry lo esquivaba con su vuelo, la fotografía había salido en el Profeta después, de la primera prueba en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, ella había recortado la fotografía y la había guardado, ya que en ella se podía ver la emoción de Harry al volar, sus ojos brillaban y tenía una sonrisa de lado en sus labios, su expresión era muy parecida a cuando encontraba la snitch y volaba para atraparla.

– Hace mucho que no sonríes Harry – susurró ella con tristeza.

Harry era el verdadero motivo por el que estaba triste y por el que no le emocionaba la idea de ir a Hogwarts, él era el único que no había superado la guerra y la depresión, había preferido aislarse y hundirse en la depresión y la culpa, ella sabía que se culpaba de todas las muertes que la guerra dejó, después de todo ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, durante muchos años lo había observado, conocía sus miradas, sonrisas, gestos, hasta sabía cuándo algo le preocupaba o le molestaba, podía saber si él estaba enojado, nervioso, aburrido, triste, deprimido, preocupado, ansioso y cuando algo le gustaba o le divertía, hasta sabía cuándo estaba feliz.

Bueno, al menos eso creía, hasta hace unos meses, ahora no podía estar segura de nada sobre Harry, después de la guerra ya no era el mismo de antes, era el mago que más había sido afectado por esa maldita y estúpida guerra, también era el principal responsable de que hubiera terminado, pero parecía que él no miraba ese detalle, sólo se culpaba por las muertes que había cobrado la maldita guerra.

– ¡Maldita Guerra! ¡Maldito Tom! Él es el verdadero culpable de todo – Exclamó ella enojada y golpeando su almohada.

Deseaba que Harry lo aceptara y entendiera, no podía seguir actuando como un muerto en vida, sus ojos sólo mostraban mucho dolor y arrepentimiento, casi no comía, ni hablaba, sólo salía a caminar desde muy temprano en las mañanas y evitaba a todos, ni siquiera quería ver a los ojos de los demás, llegaba hasta que oscurecía y sólo porque Ron y Hermione se lo habían suplicado hace unos meses. Aún no olvidaba la angustia que vivió cuando ese día todos habían dicho que Harry estaba desaparecido, ya eran casi medianoche y al bendito mago no se le había ocurrido regresar de su paseo diario, ni siquiera había informado si estaba en algún lugar, si había comido, o si había decidido visitar a alguien o si estaba vivo o muerto, ¡Nada! No había dicho nada, todos estábamos preocupados de que algo le hubiera pasado, después de todo aún quedaban algunos seguidores del maldito de Voldemort que podrían atacarlo y matarlo en venganza de su maniaco y estúpido amo; hasta a ella la habían atacado cuando fue a hacer las compras de la casa, pero de eso ni él se había enterado, ni creía que se fuera a enterar.

Pero qué fue lo que pasó esa vez… así cuando ya estábamos por salir a la tercera búsqueda en distintos lugares, cuando el muy idiota de su ex novio, había entrado por la puerta igual que siempre ¡Por amor de Merlín! Estuvo a punto de matarlo ella misma, por toda la angustia que le había causado, por lo menos su cachetada lo hizo hablar esa vez, pero lastimosamente lo único que dijo fue: _¿Te ocurre algo malo? ¿Por qué me golpeas?_ Sí, el muy bendito no sabía lo que había hecho, ella sólo le dijo: ¡_Nada! Al parecer es mi nueva forma de saludar a los idiotas que se desaparecen todo el bendito día y me causan un ataque de pánico, pero no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar, porque si vuelves a hacer algo tan estúpido como esto, yo misma me encargaré de matarte Harry Potter._

Definitivamente se había dejado llevar por su enojo y preocupación, esa fue la primera vez que le dejó ver su genio y furia Weasley, hasta George lo había dicho, se había burlado muchas vedes por eso, pero ella no se quedó para escuchar sus explicaciones, sólo entró en su habitación y pasó toda esa noche llorando, por todo el miedo que había sentido y por la rabia que sentía en ese momento, Ron y Hermione le habían dicho, que lo habían hecho jurar no volver a desaparecer de esa forma de nuevo y ella se los había agradecido inmensamente.

Esa había sido la charla más larga que habían tenido en esos tres meses, porque aunque él la buscaba y disfrutaba estar con ella durante varias horas al día, no hablaban, sólo se quedaban en silencio, ella sabía que no quería hablar y sólo se quedaba a su lado y lo acompañaba, algunas veces le sujetaba la mano y la abrazaba, pero no decía nada, sólo la miraba fijamente y eso la ponía nerviosa y terminaba sonrojándose, algo que provocaba una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios, pero era tan fugaz, que cuando ella lo miraba para asegurarse, ya había desaparecido; no sabía si le agradaba pasar esas horas con él, ya que no pasaba nada, todo era tan frío y sin vida, tal como él era ahora.

Tampoco podía decir si eran algo o no, él no le había pedido que volvieran a salir juntos, de hecho, no le había dicho nada, era ella quien lo buscaba y él no le decía que se fuera, así que se quedaba con él; si lo pensaba bien, quizás no quería que lo buscara, pero no podía estar segura, ya que a veces parecía que la esperara y cuando llegaba levantaba su mirada y la veía de una forma tan… nostálgica y llena de anhelo y esperanza, pero después regresaba su mirada al suelo o hacia lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, es decir seguía viendo en el patio, donde se iba a refugiar, para ver el paisaje que se apreciaba desde la colina de su casa. Harry no hacía nada, más que perderse en sus pensamientos y aunque era muy consciente de su presencia, no le decía nada, aunque a veces notaba que la miraba y separaba un poco sus labios para decirle algo, pero cuando ella lo miraba, se arrepentía y esquivaba su mirada, eso la deprimía, desesperaba y enojaba a la vez, pero le sonreía y seguía con lo que normalmente hacía en esos momentos, ya sea leer un estúpido y aburrido libro, revista, periódico o lo que sea, ¡Leer! No podía creer que ella tenía que estar leyendo cuando estaba con Harry, cuando salían, era imposible que pudiera leer, cuando estaba a su lado, él siempre terminaba quitándole el libro y empezaba a besarla y a hacerle cosquillas, o a veces… bueno, la mayoría de las veces era ella la que aventaba el libro y se le tiraba encima para besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

– Cómo deseara que esos tiempos volvieran – suspiró ella acariciando la fotografía de su Harry que volaba en su escoba, para huir del dragón que quería matarlo – ¡Bueno! Ya basta de lamentarse, soy Ginny Weasley, una líder de La Revolución de Hogwarts que combatió en la guerra, no puedo estar lamentándome por el comportamiento del chico que amaba y que se niega a descubrir que sigue con vida.

Ginny agarró su pergamino y lo revisó, tenía que seguir con su vida y si Harry no quería formar parte de ella, no podía seguir estancada y esperarlo hasta que se diera cuenta de que está vivo y puede hacer algo con su vida, más que lamentarse, tenía que dejarlo libre y liberarse a ella misma; después de todo le tomó más de 6 años notarla y saber que le gustaba. No tenía idea de cuánto le tomaría descubrir que ella y él estaban vivos y tenían la oportunidad de vivir sus vidas juntos, ni siquiera sabía si él quisiera pasar su vida con ella, quizás ese era el problema y no encontraba la forma de decírselo, eso era algo que ella prefería evitar pensar, ya que le rompía su corazón y no era tan masoquista, para estar atormentándose con esos dolorosos pensamientos.

Por lo tanto decidió que iría a Hogwarts, terminaría su educación y se esforzaría mucho como capitana del equipo, había recibido ofertas de unos entrenadores de varios equipos de Quidditch, pero ella estaba esperando el del equipo de las Holyhead Harpies y hace una semana Gwenog Jones le había escrito y le había dicho que iría a verla jugar en uno de los partidos de Gryffindor y ella se esforzaría mucho para sorprenderla, era su oportunidad para cumplir su sueño de formar parte de su equipo favorito y no podía dejar que sus sentimientos por Harry le evitara cumplir sus sueños, lo amaba y lo amaba con todo su ser, pero al parecer él no sentía lo mismo por ella y no podía seguir atada a él, ni atarlo a ella; así que tomó su decisión y lo enfrentaría de una vez por todas, sería sincera y le diría lo que sentía por él y después le diría que no podía seguir esperando a que reaccionara y lo dejaría libre.

– Así es Ginny, un Amor Libre, eso es lo que le daría – dijo ella decidida y respirando profundamente para salir de su habitación y buscar a Harry en su escondite preferido, donde seguro lo encontraría.

Caminó decidida con su carta de Hogwarts en sus manos, le dijo a su madre que saldría a dar un paseo por el jardín y que no tardaría en regresar y salió de su casa, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a unos gnomos que se comían los vegetales que su madre cultivaba para que comieran, ella sabía que nunca se irían esos animales, por más que los espantaran siempre regresarían y a ella le gustaba que lo hicieran, eran muy divertidos y le daban vida al jardín; siguió caminando, hasta que llegó a la cima de la colina, donde estaba un gran y viejo árbol que era lo que cubría a Harry y le permitía disfrutar de la vista de los campos y el pueblo cercano.

– ¡Hola Harry! – Lo saludó y se sentó a su lado, él sólo levantó su mirada y sonrió un poco, pero después frunció su ceño al ver las cartas de Hogwarts que llevaba en sus manos y después esquivó su mirada, ella suspiró, debía ser clara – Sí, me llegaron cartas de Hogwarts, ya terminaron la reparaciones y podemos iniciar las clases el 11 de Septiembre con normalidad, supongo que tendré que ir al Callejón Diagon en unos días, espero que sea después de mi cumpleaños, para que pueda estar en casa ese día.

Harry miraba sus manos que descansaban arriba de sus rodillas, no le dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró, pero ella sabía que la escuchaba con mucha claridad y atención, estaba cansada de ese silencio y quería escucharlo aunque sea una vez, quería que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero no quería que siguiera callado.

– ¿Sabes lo que esto significa, verdad? – Le preguntó muy seria y en su tono de voz se distinguió un poco el enojo que sentía, él frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada – Significa que pronto me iré por muchos meses, ya no te veré todos los días… – le dijo para ver si decía algo, pero ¡Vaya novedad! No dijo ¡Nada! – ¡Claro! No es algo que importara, al menos no es algo que te importe a ti, en ninguna forma – Harry levantó su mirada y frunció más el ceño, pero no decía nada y ella terminó de enojarse.

_Siento que me desconoces__  
__siento que tocarme ahora te de igual (te da igual)__  
__cada vez hay más temores__  
__crece como hiedra la inseguridad_

– ¿Sabes algo Harry? – Preguntó con todo el sarcasmo y el enojo que tenía – Ya me cansé de esto, no es bueno para ti ni para mí, no es justo para los dos, no podemos seguir así, no me hablas a veces ni me miras y sólo te encierras en ti mismo, no te abres con nadie y prefieres seguir culpándote de todo, aunque no tengas la maldita culpa de nada, pero no quieres escucharnos y prefieres hundirte en la depresión y la culpa, alejándote de todos, hasta de Ron y Hermione, todos hemos sufrido y lamentamos todas las muertes que esta maldita y estúpida guerra dejó, pero no podemos seguir en la depresión, estamos vivos y tenemos la oportunidad de seguir con nuestras vidas, pero al parecer tú no quieres seguir viviendo y nos lastimas a los demás al ver lo mucho que sufres.

– Lo lamento – susurró Harry bajando la mirada y Ginny se sintió mal por hablarle de esa forma.

_Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar__  
__lo que un día__  
__en el alma nos unía__  
__ya no está__  
__aunque estás__  
__es momento de afrontar la realidad_

– No lo sientas Harry, no te lo digo porque quiero que te disculpes – le dijo Ginny agarrando su mano, para que la mirara a los ojos, él lo hizo – lo que quiero es que entiendas y aceptes que estás vivo y si los demás lo estamos, es gracias a todo lo que hiciste para acabar con ese maldito, Tom es el único responsable de todo el dolor, sufrimiento y las muertes de todos, tú en cambio eres el responsable de que ese maldito psicópata y maniaco no siguiera causando daño a los demás, nos salvaste a todos, aunque no te guste aceptarlo eres un héroe para todos, no lo digo como el famoso e invencible Harry Potter, lo digo como Harry, ese joven que luchó y se esforzó mucho para poder tener una vida y para evitar que los demás sufrieran por ese maldito asesino.

Harry la miraba fijamente y Ginny empezó a sentirse como una tonta enamorada que hablaba tonterías al estar cerca del chico que le gusta, sintió que sus mejillas y orejas se calentaban, lo que significaba que su rostro estaba muy rojo, esquivó la mirada de Harry y vio la carta que tenía en sus manos, aunque sentía la mirada de él.

_Tú me quieres pero yo te amo__  
__esa es la verdad,__  
__tu presencia aquí me está matando__  
__sentirte a la mitad,__  
__me he cansado de intentar y no lograr__  
__que te vuelva a enamorar__,__  
__sé que no me quieres lastimar__  
__pero tengo que soltarte,__  
__hoy te dejo en libertad.__  
_

– Yo… bueno… lo que quiero decir es… – Ginny estaba tratando de calmarse, se suponía que debía ser sincera y muy clara, pero estar cerca de él era algo que siempre la ponía nerviosa, aunque en verdad esperaba que lo hubiera superado hace mucho, pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa cuando él la miraba fijamente, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento – Mira Harry, lo único que me preocupa es que sigas estancado en ese sufrimiento y culpa en que te encierras todos los días, los demás nos preocupamos mucho por ti… yo me preocupo por ti – le dijo viéndolo a los ojos y creyó ver un pequeño brillo en sus ojos pero fue fugaz – hasta consideré no ir a Hogwarts para quedarme aquí y asegurarme de que no cometieras una estupidez como la de desaparecer como el otro día, por cierto aún no te perdono por eso, me asusté mucho, pudieron haberte matado y tú bien tranquilo quien sabe dónde.

_No te odio no hay rencores__  
__simplemente el corazón__  
__ya no está (tu corazón ya no está)__  
__Se han perdido los colores__  
__ya tus manos no me tratan de buscar__  
__y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar__  
__lo que un día en el alma nos unía__  
__ya no está__  
__aunque estás__  
__es momento de afrontar la realidad_

– Lo lamento, no debí irme de esa forma sin avisarle a nadie y tardar tanto – le dijo él con sinceridad, mientras la miraba a los ojos y le apretaba la mano que seguía unida a la de él, ella se hubiera alegrado de escucharlo, porque esa era la frase más larga que él había dicho en todos esos meses, pero ella no quería que se disculpara, quería que fuera el mismo de siempre y viviera su vida.

– Es cierto, fue algo estúpido de tu parte hacerlo – estuvo de acuerdo ella y él bajó su mirada apenado – Harry, hay muchos que aún podrían hacerte daño, sólo para vengarse de la muerte de Tom, para ellos, eres el causante de que su amo ya no esté con vida y ahora todo el mundo los está buscando para hacerlos pagar por lo que han hecho, ellos no dudaran en matarte y me preocupa que tú ni siquiera trates de defenderte, sólo porque te sientes culpable por todos los que murieron y deseas haber muerto en su lugar.

– Yo… – Harry la miró sorprendido por un momento y después bajó la mirada avergonzado porque ella lo había descubierto y ella suspiró con tristeza al comprobar sus temores, así que le pegó en la cabeza con su puño por tonto.

– ¡Imbécil! – Le dijo ella enojada y Harry sonrió y se sobó en la cabeza, pero después esquivó su mirada con tristeza y ella se sintió mal por golpearlo – Lo siento, no debí pegarte, aunque te lo merezcas por ser un imbécil y pensar que es mejor que murieras – le dijo ella muy seria y él la miró fijamente con el arrepentimiento en sus ojos – Porque sinceramente estás muy equivocado si piensas que todo sería mejor si estuvieras muerto, eso sólo causaría más dolor y sufrimiento para los demás, en mi caso sería mucho peor y de seguro me moriría o terminaría de volverme loca, la verdad creo que terminaría peor que tú y yo sí no tardaría nada en acabar con mi vida y sufrimiento.

– Ahora eres tú la que está diciendo estupideces – dijo él enojado y ella lo miró sorprendida, los ojos de él estaban llenos de furia y su expresión gritaba lo enojado que estaba, ella se estremeció levemente, ya que sintió y vio su poder en sus ojos, después de todo era el mago más poderoso de todos y había derrotado al mago que todos temían y que muchos consideraban invencible, ella sonrió con nerviosismo.

– Bueno… al menos ya sabes lo que pasará si tú mueres – dijo ella en un susurró, él gruñó enojado y ella esquivó su mirada, tirando todo su valor al carajo – no puedes enojarte, ni dudar que sea verdad, sabes que yo no soy de las que vivan lamentándose, prefiero actuar antes de hundirme en la depresión y en mis temores, así que si tú mueres, ya no tendría un motivo importante para seguir con mi vida, así que para qué seguir viviendo en un mundo donde no sería feliz.

– Porque entonces no estarías pensando con claridad y harías sufrir a toda tu familia, ya perdieron a Fred, no puedes causarles más dolor con tu muerte – Le dijo él enojado y con mucha autoridad y firmeza, ella sonrió y lo miró con burla, lo que hizo que se enojara más, algo que ella quería – No es para reírse Ginevra, no puedes quitarte la vida sólo porque yo muera, tienes muchas razones para seguir viviendo, eres joven y podrías cumplir con todos tus sueños, hasta podrías casarte y tener una familia, puedes ser feliz – le dijo con firmeza y ella sonrió y aplaudió.

– ¡Bravo! 100 puntos para Harry Potter, porque por fin ha visto la luz y ha dicho más de cinco palabras a la vez, pero 200 Puntos más, porque todo lo que ha dicho es total y completamente cierto – dijo ella sonriendo y viéndolo emocionada, él frunció el ceño y esquivó su mirada – Ahora puedes decirme, lo que te impide aplicarte ese discursito a tu persona, porque esos es exactamente lo que estás haciendo, estás decidido a echar a perder tu vida y hasta deseas morir, cuando en realidad tienes muchos motivos y razones para seguir con vida.

– No es lo mismo – gruñó Harry enojado – Yo no tengo una familia que me extrañe, cuando deje de vivir… ¡Auch! – Ginny ya le había pegado de nuevo en la cabeza y le dio una fuerte bofetada que le dejó la mejilla izquierda roja, ella lo apuntaba con su varita y él la miraba fijamente, mientras se sujetaba la mejilla lastimada.

– Más te vale que no digas más estupideces, porque pronto descubrirás el motivo por el que todos le temen a mi Mocomurciélago – susurró ella sin bajar su varita que echaba chispas de lo enojada que estaba – Tampoco te recomiendo que digas algo como eso de nuevo y mucho menos enfrente de mi familia, porque mis hermanos te matarían ellos mismos y mis padres sufrirían mucho por tu desprecio, para todos eres parte de nuestra familia, creí que eso ya lo tenías claro, después de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos años, mis padres te ven como un hijo y para mis hermanos eres el séptimo hermano, además Ron y Hermione te consideran un verdadero hermano, más que un amigo, eso tendrías que tenerlo más que claro, hasta yo sé que eres parte de mi familia, así que deja de decir estupideces y acepta que sigues con vida y tienes derecho a vivirla, en lugar de estarte lamentando y deseando la muerte.

– Ginny… – susurró Harry, tratando de sujetar su mano, pero ella la apartó y se limpió las lágrimas traicioneras que querían salir de sus ojos, se levantó y le dio la espalda, para que no la viera llorar, no permitía que nadie la viera en sus momentos de debilidad, aunque Harry era uno de los pocos que la habían visto.

_Tú me quieres pero yo te amo__  
__esa es la verdad,__  
__tu presencia aquí me está matando__  
__sentirte a la mitad,__  
__me he cansado de intentar y no lograr__  
__que te vuelva a enamorar,__  
__sé que no me quieres lastimar__  
__pero tengo que soltarte_

– No Harry, ya basta de todo esto, tal vez no es lo que quieras y estoy segura que mereces mucho más, tus padres no debieron haber muerto – le dijo ella, todavía de espaldas y sin atreverse a mirarlo – ellos tendrían que estar vivos y estar a tu lado, para que tengas una hermosa familia, pero mis padres y mis hermanos, no quieren reemplazar a tus padres, ni a la familia que tuviste, ellos quieren formar parte de tu familia, por eso te han aceptado y se preocupan mucho por ti, todos estamos agradecidos de que sigas con vida y puedas tener esa vida que tanto mereces.

– Ginny… yo… – trató de decir él, pero Ginny se giró y lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, algo que lo paralizó y sorprendió, sabía que ella no lloraba en público, las únicas veces que lo había hecho eran después de salir de la Cámara Secreta y después de ver a su hermano muerto, pero eran las únicas veces que lo había hecho, ni siquiera lloró para el funeral de Fred, se mantuvo tranquila, perdida en sus pensamientos y consolando a su mamá, él la había observado y se admiraba de su fortaleza; pero ahora ella estaba tratando de contener sus lágrimas y no le importaba que él la viera, ya la había visto llorar, sabía que era unos de los pocos que la habían visto, pero le causaba mucho dolor y remordimiento verla llorar, además de que despertaba un gran deseo de querer consolarla y protegerla.

– Soy una tonta, por más que lo trate no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti, eres el único muchacho del que me he enamorado y con el que supe lo que era el amor – dijo ella bajando la mirada y dejando caer sus lágrimas, Harry estaba paralizado sin saber qué decir, ni qué hacer – nunca pude superarte, aunque traté de hacerlo en muchas formas, pero pasaste de ser mi héroe fantástico a ser mi héroe personal, no por ser el elegido ni nada de toda esa mierda, siempre te admiré por tu fortaleza y valentía, por muchos problemas que tuvieras, siempre los enfrentabas y no te importaba arriesgar tu vida con tal de salvar a los demás, eso es algo que siempre me ha gustado y es lo que más he odiado de ti, siempre he tenido miedo de que un día murieras y no pudieras tener esa vida maravillosa y feliz que te mereces.

– Yo siempre quise que fueras feliz – siguió diciendo Ginny después de un momento en silencio – deseaba que toda esta tontería de Voldemort terminara para que estuvieras libre de toda preocupación y peligro, quería que tuvieras una vida normal y feliz, con una familia que te amara y que tú ames también, donde puedas sentirte seguro y feliz, porque ya no estarías ni te sentirías solo, sino que podrías tener una vida maravillosa donde las risas y el amor era lo que la llenaban – ella lo miró con una triste sonrisa – No te voy a negar que desee mucho darte esa familia, pero sé que sería seguir soñando con cuentos de hadas y que tú mereces a alguien mejor, pero no importa, con tal que seas feliz, yo aceptaré tu decisión y seré muy feliz al ver que tú lo eres.

_Me hace más daño seguir contigo__  
__y ver que aun con mi calor__  
__tú sigas teniendo frío.__  
__Tú me quieres pero yo te amo__  
__esa es la verdad,__  
__tu presencia aquí me está matando__  
__sentirte a la mitad,__  
__me he cansado de intentar y no lograr__  
__que te vuelva a enamorar,__  
__sé que no me quieres lastimar__  
__pero tengo que soltarte,__  
__hoy te dejo en libertad…_

– Ya estoy cansada de seguir esperando y soñando con aquello que parece nunca va llegar – le dijo ella con sus lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, Harry no podía dejar de verla – he descubierto que sin importar lo mucho que te amo, no soy la persona que necesitas para ser feliz, todo este tiempo no he podido hacer nada para ayudarte a salir de ese hoyo en el que estás, me duele mucho que aunque trato de estar a tu lado, no es suficiente y sigues sufriendo, por eso prefiero dejarte libre, de verdad espero que encuentres a alguien que pueda hacerte muy feliz y te de todo lo que necesitas y mereces, de verdad estoy muy agradecida por lo que vivimos juntos, fueron los mejores meses de mi vida y fui muy feliz a tu lado, pero veo que tú ya no quieres nada de eso y lo acepto y respeto, así que no te sientas mal, eres un buen chico y tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti, así como lo están muchas personas que te aman y se preocupan por ti.

– Yo… – Trató de decir Harry, pero Ginny levantó su mano y lo calló.

– No digas nada, no es necesario, yo dentro de poco me iré a Hogwarts y hay oportunidad de que pueda entrar a un equipo, de hecho ya he recibido unas ofertas – le contó ella con una sonrisa – y tal vez pueda entrar en el equipo que siempre quise estar, sólo debo esforzarme mucho con el equipo este año y de nuevo soy capitana del equipo, así que estoy segura que podré lograrlo; lo bueno es que en cuanto salga de Hogwarts tendré que ingresar al equipo y tendré que irme lejos de casa, así podrás seguir con la familia y no te sentirás incomodo, no me gustaría que te alejaras de ellos, toda mi familia te ama mucho y se preocupan por ti, los dos podemos tratar de seguir con nuestras vidas y de verdad espero que seas muy feliz Harry, no te sigas culpando por cosas de las que no eres culpable, acepta que nos has salvado a todos y que mereces ser muy feliz, todos lo merecemos, la guerra nos ha causado mucho dolor y sufrimiento, pero gracias a ti, tenemos la oportunidad de seguir adelante y tener una vida que muchos otros no pudieron tener, porque lucharon para que nosotros siguiéramos viviendo y tuviéramos la oportunidad de ser felices…

– Trata de ser muy feliz en honor de tus padres, de Sirius y de Remus – le dijo ella con mucha seriedad y ojos suplicantes – ellos dieron sus vidas para que todos viviéramos en paz, no creo que les agrade ver la forma en que te culpas y desperdicias la oportunidad de ser feliz, ellos querrían que siguieras adelante y cumplieras todos tus sueños, para que Harry Potter no sea sólo un joven marcado por una maldita profecía, sino que sea un joven que lucha por seguir viviendo y por ser un hombre feliz, eso es lo que ellos desean y quieren, al igual que yo, todos los que nos preocupamos por ti, deseamos que seas feliz, yo quisiera que pensaras en todas las personas que dieron sus vidas para que todos tengamos la oportunidad de vivir, también piensa en los que siguen con vida y te necesitan a su lado, piensa en Teddy, él ha perdido a sus padres y eres el que mejor entiende su posición y estoy segura que podrás darle una familia donde él se sienta amado y seguro, te pido que no te olvides de mi ahijado, él te necesita y merece crecer en una familia llena de amor y calor, donde tenga a su padrino que lo escuche, lo aconseje y lo proteja; yo puedo encargarme de hacerlo reír, jugar y consentirlo mucho, soy mucho mejor en eso que tú – le dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos y él sonrió levemente, sabía que era verdad – Bien… creo que eso es todo, de verdad espero que tomes en cuenta todo lo que te dije y no te haya aburrido con todo lo que dije, creo que a veces puedo llegar a ser peor que el profesor de Historia de Magia, pero espero que no se lo digas a George, porque no dejará de molestarme – le dijo con una sonrisa divertida y fingiendo estar asustada y escandalizada, él se rió al verla y eso es lo que ella quería – ¡Bravo Harry! Me alegra que sonrieras y que ya estés hablando, sigue así y trata de ser feliz, ahora te dejo para que pienses en lo que harás. – Le dijo ella, mientras se giraba y empezaba a caminar.

– Espera… – le dijo Harry con rapidez y ella se detuvo y se quedó un momento de pie, en realidad quería alejarse lo más pronto que pudiera, le acababa de decir que lo amaba y había dicho el discurso más largo y cursi de toda su vida, estaba avergonzada y no quería escucharlo decir que él no sentía lo mismo por ella – Ginny, podrías darte la vuelta y verme por favor – le pidió Harry y ella suspiró profundamente y se giró.

– Harry, de verdad no es necesario que digas nada – le dijo ella con la mirada en el suelo, para que no viera lo roja que estaba – yo sé lo que quieres decir y de verdad, no hace falta que lo hagas, ya te dije que pronto me iré y tendrás el camino libre…

– Y piensas que es así de fácil, decirme lo que me has dicho y luego irte lejos de mi lado, espero que no pienses eso Ginevra – le dijo Harry con firmeza y mucha seriedad, ella se estremeció y se sintió muy cohibida por su tono.

– Yo… lo lamento, no debí decir… – ella lo miró avergonzada y nerviosa – olvida lo que te dije sobre lo que siento, no tiene importancia, mejor me voy – dijo ella tratando de irse, pero él la detuvo y la sujetó de los hombros para mantenerla en el mismo lugar.

– No… no dejaré que te vayas después de lo que dijiste – dijo Harry con seriedad y ella agachó su rostro para no verlo, él le levantó la barbilla – quiero que me mires Ginevra, yo ya escuché todo lo que me dijiste, llevo escuchándote todo este tiempo, ahora es mi turno para hablar y para que tú escuches lo que tengo que decir… ¿Me escucharás y no tratarás de huir Gin? – Le preguntó sin dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

– Te escucho – susurró ella estremeciéndose ante su mirada profunda, sus bellos ojos esmeraldas brillaban de una forma intensa, que nunca antes había visto y la había llamado Gin, sólo él la llamaba así y era al único que se lo permitía sin hechizarlo por hacerlo.

– Bien… primero que nada quiero que sepas que te he escuchado y te agradezco que dijeras todo eso – le dijo él con una sonrisa y ella lo miró sorprendida – necesitaba que alguien me lo dijera, me negaba a aceptar que todo había terminado y no es sólo la muerte de todas esas personas lo que me hace sentirme culpable – ella frunció el ceño al escucharlo – es más que eso Gin…

– Harry… – susurró ella confundida y Harry se alejó de ella un momento y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, mientras se revolvía más el pelo rebelde que tenía y que ella tanto amaba.

– No me malentiendas, claro que lamento mucho todas esas muertes, desearía haber sabido toda la verdad y haber evitado todas esas muertes – dijo él deteniéndose de su caminata y viéndola con sus ojos llenos de dolor – pero sé que no puedo hacer nada para cambiar lo que pasó, aunque me duela y me sienta responsable, porque si hubiera sabido lo que tenía que hacer, pude haberme entregado a Voldemort desde mucho antes, pero no lo sabía y por eso todas esas personas tuvieron que luchar y murieron, tratando de defenderme, para que Voldemort no me atrapara.

– No es sólo por eso que luchamos Harry – le dijo ella muy seria, él la miró – es cierto que no queríamos que te atrapara, pero también luchábamos porque estábamos cansados de todo lo que ese maldito nos hacía, todos queríamos vivir en un mundo donde no tengamos que temer por nuestras vidas a cada instante, donde los niños puedan estudiar sin tener que soportar castigos injustos que sólo eran torturas horribles, todos luchamos porque queríamos paz y un lugar mejor, por eso luchamos todos, por un mundo mejor.

– Me alegra, porque eso es por lo que yo también luchaba – dijo él con una sonrisa, pero viendo fijamente a la chica que tenía enfrente, por su forma de hablar y mirar, sabía que había algo más que ella no decía y tenía una sospecha de lo que era – pero a pesar de eso me gustaría que nadie hubiera muerto – dijo él con sinceridad y ella sabía que nunca podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, porque ella y todos deseaban lo mismo – sin embargo hay algo más que me molesta, yo… no me gusta que nadie muera Gin… cuando me enfrentaba con los mortífagos trataba de no matarlos, sólo me aseguraba de que ya no nos atacaran, pero no los mataba, en cambio con él… yo lo maté Gin… sin importar lo que haya hecho, yo… eso me convierte en un asesino, lo maté y me horroriza saber que soy un asesino como el hombre que maté – dijo él en su susurró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

– ¡Oh Harry, eres un tonto! – dijo Ginny acercándose a él y abrazándolo, limpiándole las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de él, ahora sabía lo que en verdad lo atormentaba y en parte comprendía lo que sentía, pero tenía que asegurarse de convencerlo de lo contrario y demostrarle que él no era un asesino.

– No soy un héroe Gin… soy un maldito asesino como Voldemort – le dijo él llorando y aferrándose a ella, era su fuente de consuelo y fortaleza y lo que lograba sacarlo a flote.

– No lo eres Harry – le dijo ella con firmeza y sujetando su rostro, para verlo con ternura y todo el cariño que le tenía – escúchame Harry, no eres un asesino, muchas veces tenemos que hacer cosas que aunque no nos gusten son necesarias, para evitar más sufrimiento, mira a mi madre, tú la conoces y sabes cómo es ella, ¿Consideras que ella es un asesina? – Le preguntó con ternura y sin dejar de limpiar sus lágrimas, él la miró sorprendido – Ella mató a Bellatrix, lo hizo para evitar que me matara, en verdad crees que mi madre es una asesina por matarla a ella.

– No, ella merecía morir, además si ella no la mataba, yo lo hubiera hecho, estaba a punto de intervenir cuando vi que casi te mata – le dijo él con mucha firmeza y seguridad, ella se sorprendió, pero sonrió – además ella merecía morir, había matado a muchas personas…

– Exacto, Bellatrix era una mujer que estaba loca y sólo disfrutaba matando y torturando a las personas, – le dijo ella con paciencia – si ella no estuviera muerta y siguiera libre, no dudaría en matar a nadie, de hecho creo que yo estaría muerta si no hubiera sido porque mi madre intervino, ese rayo en verdad pasó muy cerca de mí.

– A mí no me engañas Ginevra, sé perfectamente que pudiste evitar ese rayo mejor, fue como si no quisiste evitarlo hasta el último momento – le dijo él muy serio y viendo los ojos de ella con intensidad, ella bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio.

– Pensé que estabas muerto – susurró ella con la cabeza gacha, él gruñó enojado y la acercó a su cuerpo, sujetándola por los hombros.

– Eso no tuvo que haberte afectado en nada, el que yo muera no es razón para que tú también lo hagas, si yo estuviera muerto, quisiera que tú vivieras y fueras feliz – le dijo él sujetando su rostro para verla a los ojos.

– Había perdido a mi hermano y también te había perdido a ti Harry, además por cómo estaban las cosas era muy difícil que sobreviviéramos, así que al final hubiera muerto en combate – dijo ella con seguridad – en cuanto a ser feliz, estando tú muerto, sería muy difícil, aunque podría intentarlo, pero no te garantizo nada, ya te dejé eso muy claro – le dijo ella con mucha firmeza, él vio que no mentía y eso a pesar de todo le complació – En cuanto a lo que estábamos hablando, pasa lo mismo contigo que con mamá, sólo que el maldito de Tom era mil veces peor que Bellatrix y también merecía morir, si tú no lo hubieras matado, la guerra no habría terminado y muchas personas más hubieran muerto, yo sé que no eres un asesino, porque no te gusta lastimar a nadie, ni siquiera a los que te han lastimado, eso te hace una buena persona y demasiado noble para mi gusto, pero eres así y por eso es imposible que yo piense en ti, como un asesino, en cuanto a los demás, estoy segura que piensan igual, pero si hay otros que no logran entender eso y te dicen que eres un asesino, puedes mandarlos fácilmente a la mierda, no te tiene que importar lo que los demás piensen, sólo las personas que se preocupan por ti y te quieren, puede importarte lo que piensen, los demás no importan. Además lo más importante es lo que tú sientas y creas, trata de ver bien las cosas y reflexiona si en verdad eres un asesino y si disfrutaste matando a Voldemort o si lo que en verdad te gustó fue la idea de saber que estando muerto, sabes que no lastimará a nadie más y eso es gracias a ti, piensa en eso y descubre si en verdad te consideras un asesino – le dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera.

– No, no me gusta matar ni lastimar a las personas, así que no soy un asesino, aunque haya tenido que matar a alguien – dijo Harry con firmeza, después de pensarlo un momento, ella sonrió y asintió.

– ¡Ves! Eso ya lo sabía, sólo era cuestión de que lo reflexionaras y aceptaras, en lugar de seguir juzgándote y culpándote, algo que te gusta mucho hacer – le dijo ella rodando los ojos, él sonrió al escucharla y verla.

– Gracias Gin… es bueno escuchar lo que piensas de mí – le dijo él con sinceridad y ella se ruborizó y esquivó su mirada, pero él notó que estaba triste – ¿Ocurre algo?

– Yo… bueno… no es nada, es sólo que… – ella estaba nerviosa y algo asustada, pero sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad – yo sólo dije lo que pienso, sé por lo que pasaste y por eso puedo entenderte, aunque no deberías tomar tan en serio lo que yo piense y crea, no soy perfecta y he cometido muchos errores, tampoco soy tan buena como podrías llegar a pensar, así que mejor acepta y respeta lo que tú creas, no dejes que lo que yo pueda pensar influya mucho en ti, después de todo yo no soy nadie y no importa lo que yo piense o crea.

– No te entiendo, tampoco quiero aceptar lo que me estás diciendo Gin, me importa mucho lo que tú pienses, sino no hablaría contigo – le dijo él con sinceridad, ella giró su rostro para ver a otro lado y él la sujetó de la barbilla para que lo viera, no le gustaba que esquivara su mirada, porque podía ver lo que pensaba en sus ojos – Dime lo que te pasa y por qué dices que no eres buena persona, lo dices como si hubieras hecho algo muy malo y de lo que culparas.

– Bueno… yo… es sólo que he hecho cosas que son muy malas y de las que me arrepiento mucho – dijo ella con sinceridad y con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas – sabes lo que hice en mi primer año, por mi culpa muchas personas fueron atacadas por un basilisco y casi hago que Tom resucitara, eso es algo de lo que nunca podré dejar de culparme, por más que digan que no tuve la culpa y que él fue quien me obligó a hacerlo, yo sé que fui yo quien decidió escribir en el diario y no dije nada cuando vi que respondía a lo que escribía, me dejé llevar con la idea de tener a un amigo que no me detuve a pensar si lo que pasaba estaba mal, después, sabía que algo raro me pasaba cuando de repente estaba en un lugar y no sabía cómo había llegado ahí o cuando descubrí las plumas en mis ropas y me vi las manos manchadas de sangre, incluso cuando te escuché hablar en parcel y pude entender lo que dijiste, sabía que le dijiste a la serpiente que se detuviera y no atacara a nadie, pero no dije nada; yo fui muy cobarde y débil, al no decirle nada a nadie, tuve miedo de lo que podían pensar de mí y preferí callar, mientras tanto, todos los estudiantes y las personas de Hogwarts corrían peligro de ser asesinados por el basilisco.

– Ginny… – susurró Harry, era la primera vez que ella le hablaba sobre la cámara, nunca hablaba de eso y si algo que le recordara a eso surgía, ella evitaba el tema a toda costa y lo cambiaba, pero ahora estaba diciendo lo que fue para ella todo eso.

– Yo no soy buena Harry, Tom me lo repetía muchas veces y decía que al final yo era la responsable de todo y que merecía pagar por lo que había hecho – dijo ella con mucha tristeza y con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas – yo sabía que tenía razón y por eso acepté pagar con mi vida por todo lo que había hecho, pero él dijo que me usaría para matarte y eso no lo iba a aceptar nunca, así que empecé a luchar con todas mis fuerzas, traté de avisarte y decirte que huyeras, pero él me tenía bajo su control y cada vez que traté de avisarte y de decirle algo a alguien, él me castigaba con la maldición cruciatos, en ese entonces no lo sabía, pero el año pasado la sentí muchas veces y era el mismo dolor, yo… recuerdo que las primeras veces no podía moverme durante horas y pasaba días hasta que podía caminar sin tener que caerme a los pocos pasos, me escondía y fingía que todo estaba bien, delante de los demás, pero no podía decirle nada a nadie, pasé varios meses así, tratando de soportar el dolor y tener las fuerzas suficientes para poder acercarme donde ti y decirte el peligro en que estabas – ella lloraba y Harry estaba muy sorprendido y preocupado.

– Ginny, pasaste meses sufriendo la maldición cruciatos, no entiendo cómo no me di cuenta antes o los demás, por eso no soportabas estar en la misma habitación que yo, te ponías pálida y temblabas, después te alejabas y me esquivabas – dijo él recordando el comportamiento de ella ese año.

– Así es… algunas veces yo trataba de decirte, pero ni siquiera podía decir una palabra, llegué a morderme la lengua varias veces y el dolor era muy intenso aunque sólo durara unos segundos o un minuto, pero estaba muy débil y era muy pequeña, así que me afectaba mucho – dijo ella con timidez y Harry se horrorizó al escucharla – un día tuve las fuerzas suficientes para tirar el diario, había pasado cuatro días sin recibir la maldición, ya que pensé que si dejaba de intentar decirte algo, él no me castigaría y así podría recuperar mis fuerzas, eso funcionó y logré lanzar el diario al baño del segundo piso, sabía que ese baño nadie lo usaba y al ver que estaba mojado, pensé que el diario se arruinaría y nadie lo encontraría, pero al estar lejos del diario, no evitó que él tuviera el control de mi cuerpo y el castigo fue muy fuerte, pasé todo un día en cama, sin poder moverme, porque todo mi cuerpo me dolía demasiado, por suerte nadie se me acercaba y no se dieron cuenta de mi ausencia, sólo Luna supo que yo no estaba bien, pero nadie la escuchaba porque pensaban que estaba loca, siempre he estado muy agradecida con ella porque fue la única que notó que algo malo me pasaba y se preocupaba por mí – dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.

– Debimos darnos cuenta, me cuesta creer que pasaste por todo esa tortura – le dijo él enojado y ella sonrió.

– No te culpes, tú no me conocías y pensabas que yo era muy tímida para hablar contigo y acercarme a ti – dijo ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas – incluso creo que fue mejor así, porque si veo a alguien que admiro y me gusta, tiendo a acercarme mucho a él y no dudo en pedirle su autógrafo, recuerdo que en tu primer año, los gemelos dieron que te habían visto y mi madre me detuvo, para que no subiera al tren y te dijera lo mucho que te admiraba, creo que tiendo a ser muy entusiasta cuando me emociono y veo algo que me gusta – dijo ella avergonzada y con las mejillas muy rojas, pero esquivando la mirada divertida y tierna que él le daba.

– Lo recuerdo, yo escuché esa parte, tu mamá te dijo que no era un animal del zoológico para que admiraras – le dijo él y ella se sonrojó más y se mordió el labio, muy nerviosa y avergonzada, él sonrió porque se miraba adorable así.

– Sí, bueno, eras mi héroe y crecí escuchando muchos cuentos sobre ti – dijo ella tratando de calmarse y estar menos roja, siguió con la historia para calmarse – pero volviendo a la historia, yo aún seguía sufriendo los efectos del crucio, pero pensé que al menos el diario estaba en un lugar donde no podía lastimar a nadie más; sin embargo me asusté mucho cuando vi que lo tenías, ese fue uno de los momentos más horribles de ese año, tuve mucho miedo que él te hiciera lo mismo que a mí y por eso tuve que recuperarlo, no quería que también pasaras por todo ese dolor y usando toda la fuerza y determinación que tenía entré en tu habitación y busqué el diario, fue muy frustrante y doloroso, porque cada vez que me acercaba más al diario, recibía una carga de la maldición, creo que casi perdí el conocimiento como cinco veces, pero estaba decidida a alejar el diario de ti y no me rendí hasta que lo obtuve, cuando llegue a mi habitación perdí el conocimiento, estaba muy cansada, después de soportar más de media hora el dolor; por cierto, creo que dejé tus cosas en desorden y me disculpo por eso, no pude dejar todo como estaba y tenía que encontrarlo rápido – se disculpó ella apenada.

– No te preocupes – dijo él sorprendido y preocupado por todo el dolor que soportó para salvarlo, sin que él supiera, recordó lo enojado que estuvo cuando se enteró que habían robado el diario y ahora sólo podía estar agradecido con ella.

– Tengo una pregunta – dijo ella preocupada – ¿Mientras tuviste el diario, Tom no te atacó, ni te lastimó de alguna forma? – Preguntó preocupada.

– No, sólo me mostró un recuerdo donde culpaba a Hagrid de los ataques – le explicó y ella suspiró aliviada.

– Me alegro, él me dijo que te había torturado mucho, tanto que te dejó inconsciente durante horas – dijo ella preocupada y Harry negó con la cabeza – Bueno, en cuanto a Hagrid, sólo quería confundirte y al parecer estaba muy interesado en ti, por lo que no te hizo ningún daño, así se ganaría tu confianza y cuando tú te abrieras más a él podría controlarte, pero creo que no esperaba que fueras amigo de Hagrid y eso pudo haberte hecho dudar de él.

– Exacto, sólo escribí una vez en el diario y fue cuando me mostró el recuerdo – le dijo él con seriedad y ella sintió, conocía bien a Tom y su forma de hacer las cosas, le gustaba controlar a las personas.

– Bueno… cuando tuve el diario de regreso, todo fue peor – dijo Ginny con tristeza y sin evitar estremecerse de temor, él la abrazó, para tranquilizarla – pasó lo que más temía, uno de tus amigos fue atacado, Hermione fue paralizada y el siguiente era Ron, pero yo luché mucho para que eso no pasara, evitaba escribir en el diario, pero él me controlaba y a veces no era consciente de cuando escribía en él, por más que lo escondiera siempre escribía, pero logré guardar un poco de fuerzas y pude acercarme a ti una mañana, traté de decirte el peligro en el que estabas, pero el dolor que sentía era inmenso y mi cuerpo temblaba, creo que debí verme muy rara – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y Harry recordó ese momento y lo mucho que pensó que se parecía a Dobby cuando trataba de decirle algo pero no podía hacerlo, más nunca imaginó que estaba recibiendo los efectos del crucio en esos momentos – en fin, Percy llegó y ya no soportaba el dolor, así que él dijo que ya había levantado tus sospechas y que era momento de terminar el juego, por lo que me obligó a escribir mi sentencia de muerte en la pared, por un momento me sentí aliviada porque pensé que si moría ya no seguiría sufriendo, pero él me dijo que lo que quería era que tú fueras a rescatarme, para poder matarte, eso fue lo peor que pudo haberme hecho, sentía que yo era la responsable de tu sufrimiento y tu muerte, él me había hecho muchas preguntas sobre ti y aunque trataba de no contestarla, era como si bebiera Veritaserum, al final terminaba escribiendo la respuesta en el diario, así que los dos sabíamos que tú eras muy noble y valiente, por lo que irías en mi rescate, no sabes cuánto desee que me odiaras, para que no te importara si yo vivía o moría, pero sabía que al final irías y eso me asustaba y dolía más que cualquier crucio que pudiera recibir, yo no quería que él te lastimara, ni te hiciera ningún daño, mucho menos quería que murieras y fuera por mi culpa; así que empecé a luchar con todas las fuerzas que tenía, para liberarme de su control, recuerdo que le grité muchas cosas que llegaron a molestarlo y a divertirlo, hasta que al final se cansó de mí y me paralizó, yo no podía moverme, hablar, ni ver, pero escuchaba y era consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, aunque cada vez estaba muy débil, él quería que yo fuera testigo y que estuviera consciente de lo que te pasaba y del momento en que murieras.

– Eso quiere decir que sabes todo lo que pasó en ese momento – dijo él horrorizado y ella sintió con sus lágrimas cayendo en cascada por su rostro – ¡Es un maldito infeliz! – le dijo él enojado y abrazando a Ginny que lloraba y se estremecía ante los recuerdos.

– Aún tengo pesadillas sobre eso – le dijo ella entre sollozos – aunque no lo vi, podía escuchar lo que pasaba y sé que cuando llegaste, me llamaste una y otra vez, para que reaccionara, yo te gritaba en mi mente y te decía que huyeras de ahí, que te olvidarás de mí y te salvarás, pero tú seguías llamándome y hasta trataste de cargarme, de repente escuché la voz de Tom y supe que él tenía tu varita, no sabes lo desesperada y angustiada que estaba, escuché todo lo que te dijo y las mentiras que te contaba sobre lo que había pasado, estaba furiosa, porque así no habían pasado las cosas y tuve miedo que me odiaras por todo eso, aunque me lo merecía, después que llamó al basilisco tuve mucho miedo de que murieras, entonces escuché una canción que me tranquilizó y después escuché que el sombrero también estaba ahí, de repente me entero que tienes una espada y que el basilisco estaba ciego, pero que aún podía matarte con su veneno y su fuerza, al final supe que lo habías matado, pero que te había mordido y que tú estabas agonizando, yo quise morirme contigo también, pero de repente escuché de nuevo esa canción que me tranquilizaba y de repente supe que estabas bien, pero Tom estaba a punto de lanzarte la maldición asesina, pero se escuchó un grito espantoso y de repente pude moverme y abrir mis ojos, sentía que poco a poco mis fuerzas regresaban y que todo el dolor de mi cuerpo bajaba también, no sabes lo feliz y aliviada que estaba de que siguieras vivo, aunque sabía que me odiarías, pero en lugar de eso me sonreíste y me dijiste que todo había terminado.

– Ginny… – le sonrió él limpiando sus lágrimas con sus manos – nunca podría odiarte, menos después de escuchar todo por lo que pasaste para salvarme, dices que yo soy tu héroe, pero tú me has salvado muchas veces también y lo sigues haciendo, lamento mucho todo lo que tuviste que sufrir al tratar de salvarme, no puedes seguir culpándote por todo eso, Voldemort era alguien que sabía manipular y controlar a las personas y tú a pesar de ser una niña de 11 años, lo enfrentaste como nadie lo ha enfrentado, hasta creo que lo has enfrentado más veces de lo que yo lo he hecho y sigues con vida, eres muy fuerte y valiente, no te culpes por lo que hiciste, cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho, hasta yo, porque sé lo que es desear tener a un amigo que te escuche y te aconseje, sobre todo si vas a ir a un lugar nuevo y desconocido, pero tú lo enfrentaste y pasaste luchando todo el año contra él, otros no lo habrían soportado y tal vez muchos habrían muerto, en cambio gracias a tus esfuerzos, nadie murió, porque tú no querías que nadie muriera y el basilisco sólo los petrificó en lugar de matarlo como Voldemort quería, tú eres la verdadera heroína de la cámara de los secretos y salvaste mi vida en varias ocasiones, hasta evitaste que pasara por la misma tortura que tú, sólo puedo darte las gracias Gin, por todo lo que has hecho para salvarme y ayudarme.

– Harry… muchas gracias, de verdad, significa mucho para mí – le sonrió ella con sinceridad y quitando el resto de sus lágrimas de su rostro – Bueno… creo que es hora que me vaya, gracias por escucharme – le dijo ella con una sonrisa y tratando de alejarse, pero él la sujetó y la retuvo cerca de él.

– Aún no he terminado Ginevra – le dijo él con firmeza y ella frunció el ceño, confundida.

– ¿Hay algo más que te preocupa? – Preguntó muy confundida y preocupada.

– Sí, hay algo que me preocupa mucho, para ser sincero – dijo él muy serio, ella lo miró curiosa y atenta – se trata de ti Ginevra – le dijo y ella se sorprendió – me dijiste hace un momento que estabas enamorada de mí y me amabas, por eso te preocupas mucho por mí y te duele y molesta verme deprimido – dijo él y ella se sonrojó profundamente y agachó su rostro ruborizado, él suspiró y le levantó el rostro por la barbilla para verla a los ojos chocolates, que tanto le gustaban – pero me dijiste que estabas cansada y que te irías lejos de mi lado, dejándome libre para ser feliz, pero hay algo en lo que no estoy de acuerdo contigo.

– Si es sobre mis sentimientos, lo siento pero no puedo cambiarlos – le dijo ella en un susurró nervioso – por eso me iré para que no te sientas incómodo con mi presencia, no te preocupes, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, no me importa si yo no soy lo que tú quieres o mereces, por eso me hago a un lado y te dejo el camino libre para que seas feliz con quien tú elijas – le dijo ella, tratando de ser fuerte y sonreírle, pero en verdad sentía que su corazón estaba siendo destrozado con cada palabra que decía.

– ¿Y piensas que será tan fácil para mí ser feliz con alguien que no seas tú, Ginevra? – Le preguntó él muy serio y sin dejar de ver los ojos chocolates que tenía ella – Porque la verdad no creo que pueda ser feliz con alguien que no seas tú, no cuando mi fuente de consuelo, fortaleza y felicidad eres tú Gin – ella estaba paralizada y no podía hacer nada más que verlo fijamente – no soy alguien de muchas palabras y me cuesta mucho expresar lo que siento, eso lo sabes bien, de hecho eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar de lo que siento y pienso, ni siquiera con Ron y Hermione puedo hacerlo, sólo es contigo con quien me siento cómodo de expresar lo que siento y deseo, me haces sentir tranquilo, relajado, lleno de paz y felicidad, contigo es con quien he podido ser sólo Harry y ser yo mismo, recuerdo todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, mientras estábamos sentados, hablando de varios temas que no tenían nada que ver con la guerra o con muertes y preocupaciones, contigo hablaba de lo que pensaba sobre varios temas, algo que nadie nunca me preguntaba, ni sabía, pero tú sabes lo que me gusta y lo que no, contigo he podido reír hasta el cansancio con los juegos de cosquillas o simplemente porque ninguno de los dos podía parar de reír por algo que ni tenía gracia o importancia.

– Harry… – susurró ella sorprendida y recordando esos hermosos momentos llenos de paz y felicidad.

– También has sido la única a la que le he dicho cómo me sentía respecto a la muerte de mis padres y de Sirius, con nadie más he hablado de eso – le dijo él con sinceridad y ella se sorprendió – pero tú me escuchaste y me dijiste lo que pensabas, me has visto llorar, algo que casi nadie ha visto y me has consolado, hasta que me desahogaba y después decías y hacías algo que me hacía sonreír o reír por varios minutos, creo la primera carcajada sincera que tuve, fue gracias a uno de tus comentarios sarcásticos y contigo descubrí que tengo muchas zonas sensibles que me provocan cosquillas, también descubrí que mis colores favoritos eran el rojo y el marrón, por tu cabello y tus ojos, aún no decido cuál me gusta más, también sé que mi postre favorito es la tarta de melaza, porque tú me lo dijiste y al pensarlo vi que tenías razón; supe que me gusta estar sentado en la grama y disfrutar de los sonidos a mi alrededor, mientras veo las nubes o simplemente me quedo en silencio para pensar en varias cosas o escuchar diferentes sonidos, tú me has acompañado aunque a veces te cuesta quedarte quieta y prefieres moverte constantemente, pero contigo he pasado los momentos de silencio más cómodos y llenos de paz, porque sabes cuándo quiero estar en silencio y cuándo quiero hablar y bromear; hasta sabes el verdadero motivo por el que me gusta volar, donde me siento libre y en paz, sin nada de preocupaciones, eso es algo que los dos tenemos en común y me gusta que sea así.

– Harry… yo… – ella no sabía qué decir o hacer, sabía que todo lo que le decía era verdad, pero no entendía a qué quería llegar con todo eso.

– Quiero que me escuches Gin – le dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras se revolvía el pelo nervioso por lo que quería decir – yo no soy bueno para expresar lo que siento con palabras, nunca tuve a nadie que me dijera que me quería o me dijera que se preocupaba por mí, crecí sin saber lo que era el amor de una familia, fue hasta que llegué aquí y conocí a tu familia que supe lo que era el amor de una madre que se preocupaba por sus hijos, o el de los hermanos que a veces pueden ser bromistas, serios, pacientes, aventureros, de los que te escuchan y aconsejan, los que te hacen sentir seguros, los que te desesperan con sus formas de ser y los hermanos que sabes que por muy diferentes que sean y todos los desacuerdos que puedas tener, al final estás seguro y confiado que ellos estarán a tu lado cuando los necesites y te ayudaran en lo que puedan con sus diferentes maneras de hacerlo, aquí supe lo que es tener a un padre que se preocupe porque tengan lo necesario y sin importar lo cansado que esté por el trabajo, él siempre tendrá tiempo para escucharte y aconsejarte en lo que necesites; todo eso lo he aprendido y descubierto con tus padres y tus hermanos.

– Todos te consideran parte de la familia, hasta yo – dijo ella en un susurró, él frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente, provocando que ella se sonrojara.

– Yo no te veo a ti como una hermana – dijo él después de un momento y ella sintió un fuerte vacío en el pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de dolor y tristeza, trató de alejarse pero él la retuvo y la sujetó para verla a los ojos – no es un amor de hermana lo que descubrí contigo Ginevra, por eso me costó mucho acercarme a ti y verte por lo que en realidad eres, al principio trataba de verte como la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo, pero había algo más que no encajaba y no sabía qué era, por lo que no me sentía cómodo al estar cerca de ti y tratarte de esa forma; después traté de verte como mi hermana pequeña, pero fue peor, supe que nunca podría considerarte mi hermana; así que empecé a tratarte como mi amiga y en eso me sentía más cómodo contigo, pero era muy distinto a lo que sentía con Hermione a la que aparte de considerarla mi amiga, la veo como mi hermana y la voz de mi conciencia que me dice lo que tengo que hacer – Ginny sonrió ante esto – tampoco era lo mismo que sentía con Luna, la cual considero una amiga muy especial y sincera, quien no dudará en decirme la verdad tal cual es; pero contigo era diferente, sin importar la forma en que tratara de verte, no lograba encontrarla.

– Yo… supongo que soy distinta a las demás – dijo ella con tristeza y él sonrió.

– Definitivamente eres distinta y única Ginevra – aceptó él con alegría – fue hasta en mi sexto año que descubrí la forma en que debía tratarte, aunque al principio me costó mucho aceptarlo – dijo él divertido y ella lo miró ilusionada al escucharlo – no te voy a negar de lo mucho que traté de ocultar y evitar lo que sentía, pero era más fuerte que yo, eras más que mi amiga y definitivamente no eras mi hermana, podía tener contigo la misma confianza que con una amiga, además deseaba estar cerca de ti y protegerte como cualquiera lo haría con su hermana; pero eso no explicaba los deseos que tenía de estar tan cerca de ti y sentirte mía, no explicaba los celos o la fuerte atracción que tenía contigo, puedo llegar a ser muy posesivo contigo aunque no lo sepas y es seguro lo mucho que me atraes con tu forma de ser y tu físico – Ginny se sonrojó mucho, pero se sintió halagada y feliz al escucharlo.

– Gracias – susurró ella con una sonrisa tímida y él sonrió.

– En ese año descubrí que me gustabas y que quería ser algo más que amigo contigo, pero no deseaba ser tu hermano – dijo él viéndola a los hermosos ojos chocolates que ella tenía – empezamos a salir y yo descubrí que me encantaba y fascinaba estar así contigo, esos meses han sido los más felices de mi vida, al estar contigo he podido ser yo mismo, sentí que contigo salía el verdadero Harry y no el elegido a quien todos aclamaban y necesitaban, era como si tú me aceptaras y necesitaras por quien soy y lo que soy, en lugar de a quien represento – ella asintió estando de acuerdo con él – entonces un nuevo sentimiento fue despertando en mí, pero no lo conocía y me abrumaba ver lo fuerte e intenso que era, para mí habías dejado de ser una amiga o una simple novia, para convertirte en lo más importante que tengo, eres todo para mí y por eso no puedo perderte, tuve miedo que Voldemort descubriera eso y te lastimara, me di cuenta que no podría vivir sin ti, porque habías pasado a ser lo único que me importaba y lo que me motivaba a seguir viviendo, eres mi vida Gin y si estoy con vida es por ti, cuando me entregué a Voldemort y me lanzó la maldición asesina, mi último pensamiento y deseo fue el recuerdo de tus labios y tus besos, me dolía no volver a besarte y lamentaba mucho no haberte dicho lo que siento por ti; entonces se me dio a elegir lo que quería, podría quedarme donde estaba y estar con mis padres, Sirius y Remus, o podría regresar aquí y tener la vida que siempre he deseado a tu lado, donde podría volver a verte y tal vez después de suplicártelo podríamos volver a salir juntos y podría tener el placer y honor de abrazarte, besarte y estar contigo siempre; pero ahora creo que ya sabes cuál fue mi elección.

– Harry – dijo ella sorprendida por lo que escuchaba y él sonrió y se fue acercando a ella muy despacio, sin dejar de verla a los ojos en ningún momento.

– Te amo Ginevra Weasley y no quiero estar lejos de ti – le dijo Harry con firmeza y terminando con la distancia entre los dos, para saborear esos labios que lo tentaban y enloquecían de placer, por lo que moriría mil veces con tal de besarlos.

Los dos se perdieron en ese beso lleno de amor y deseo, los dos lo anhelaban desde hace mucho y no querían dejar de saborearse uno al otro, empezaron con un roce, que en seguida se transformó en algo más intenso y pasional, Harry disfrutaba del dulce sabor a fresas de los labios de ella y no dudó en acariciarlos y probarlos con su lengua, logrando que ella suspirara de placer y abriera su boca, lo cual él aprovechó para entrar en ella y saborearla, explorarla, conocerla y poseerla; de repente sus lenguas se encontraron y no dudaron en acariciarse una a la otra, conociéndose y danzando en armonía con la otra; los dos estaban perdidos en ese beso tan anhelado por los dos, disfrutaban del sabor y las caricias del otro, sus manos empezaron a moverse y ella llevó una a su pecho, mientras la otra subía y acariciaba el cabello de su nunca para mantenerlo cerca; mientras tanto él la mantenía sujeta por su cintura y su espalda, pegándola más a su cuerpo y disfrutando de la cercanía, suavidad, aroma y sabor de ella. Los dos suspiraban y gemía de placer, pero muy pronto para ambos, aunque no sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, los dos tuvieron que separarse para tomar el oxígeno que sus cuerpos necesitaban para vivir, pero no se alejaron, se mantuvieron unidos en un abrazo lleno de amor y felicidad.

– Te amo mucho Harry – susurró ella con su respiración agitada, él la besó en la mejilla con ternura y los dos sonrieron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, estaban enamorados, llenos de amor y felicidad, sabían que todo estaría bien.

Los dos se sentaron en el pasto, donde muchas veces se habían sentado, con la única diferencia de que ahora ella estaba en medio de las piernas de él, sin dejar de abrazarse uno al otro, de vez en cuando se susurraban lo mucho que se amaban y se besaban con mucha delicadeza, ternura y sobre todo mucho amor.

– Harry… – susurró ella insegura de preguntarle, por temor a arruinar lo que tenían, él sonrió y la besó en la nariz, haciéndole saber que podía preguntarle todo lo que ella quisiera – Es sólo que me pregunto ¿Por qué…?

– ¿Por qué no te dije en todo este tiempo lo que sentía? – Terminó él la pregunta por ella, sin dejar de mirarla y ella asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada triste – Es muy simple Gin, yo tenía miedo de que tú no sintieras lo mismo, todas la veces que estábamos juntos, me debatía una y otra vez entre decirte lo que sentía o no, tú venías y te sentabas a mi lado, todos los días yo esperaba el momento en que llegaras y cuando te retrasabas me preocupaba y temía que no vinieras, pero sólo venías, me saludabas, te sentabas y te quedabas en silencio a veces leías, lo cual me sorprendía, porque antes era casi imposible que hicieras cuando estabas conmigo, creo que si Hermione te viera, no hubiera tenido ningún problema en que pasaras más tiempo conmigo en tu quinto año.

– ¡Sí, claro! Creo que si eso hubiera pasado, no habría obtenido ninguno de Once Timos que tuve – dijo ella divertida y él la miró divertido y asombrado de saber lo bien que le había ido – y yo que pensaba que lo más que iba a obtener eran seis Timos, pero en fin, no me fue tan mal y puedo sacar todos los Éxtasis que yo quiera, Madame Pomfrey me convenció de sacar todos los Éxtasis que son necesarios para estudiar como medimaga, ya que me tocó ser la sanadora de varios el último año, pero mi sueño siempre fue ser jugadora profesional de Quidditch, aunque no es mala idea pensar en otras opciones – le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, él la miró con una sonrisa, estaba orgulloso de ella, aunque habían un par de cosas que no le agradaban.

– Estoy seguro que lograrás ser lo que quieras – le aseguró él con firmeza y ella sonrió complacida, por lo que le dio un corto beso en los labios de agradecimiento – En fin yo te miraba y me sorprendía de lo cambiada que estabas, eres muy madura y fuerte, además de muy valiente y tenaz, me sorprendía ver la mujer en la que te has convertido en el último año y eso me enamoraba más de ti, tanto que sentía que no te merecía, sentía que no era digno de estar con alguien tan perfecta y maravillosa como tú.

– Tonto, no hay nadie con el que yo quisiera estar que no fueras tú – le aseguró ella con mucha firmeza y seguridad, mientras le acariciaba el pelo y se lo revolvía más.

– Pero yo no lo sabía hermosa – le dijo él con una sonrisa – tú no me decías nada, me intimidabas con tu presencia, me daba miedo que si te decía que te amaba y que quería estar de nuevo contigo, tú me rechazaras y perdiera esos momentos donde al menos podía contemplarte y disfrutar de tu presencia, calor y aroma.

– Así que me mirabas – dijo ella sonriendo divertida, él asintió – y yo que pensaba que ni siquiera me notabas y te perdías en tus pensamientos deprimentes.

– Eso es imposible, percibía que te acercabas desde que salías de tu casa – dijo él sonriendo divertido – yo te contemplaba y me pasaba debatiendo conmigo mismo, para decidir si te decía o no sobre mis sentimientos y pedirte otra oportunidad, pero también estaba esa parte de mí que se culpaba por ser un asesino y sentía que no era digno de estar con alguien como tú, miraba lo hermosa, maravillosa, especial y perfecta que eres, en cambio yo, sentía que no te merecía y tenía miedo que llegara el día en que te cansaras de mí y decidieras alejarte de mí, lo cual pasó hoy – dijo él mientras agarraba las cartas de Hogwarts – temía el día en que llegaran estas cartas, porque significaría que perdería mi mayor fuente de consuelo, fortaleza, paz, amor y felicidad.

– Nunca me perderás, yo estaba dispuesta a alejarme, porque pensaba que no era lo que querías – dijo ella con tristeza y él negó con la cabeza y la besó en la nariz – pero aunque te dije que trataría de ser feliz lejos de ti, sabía que eso era imposible y sentía un gran dolor y tristeza en mi corazón, sé perfectamente que sólo puedo ser feliz a tu lado – le dijo ella con mucha seguridad, mientras lo besaba.

– Me alegra, porque yo siento lo mismo – dijo él profundizando el beso – ahora tenemos que disfrutar los días que tenemos, antes de tu ingreso a Hogwarts, después estaremos en contacto, yo aceptaré una oferta del Ministerio para estudiar en la Academia de Aurores, así que tendré algo que hacer, pero siempre podemos escribirnos y vernos en tus salidas a Hogsmeade, lo mismo pasará cuando decidas entrar en un equipo, yo también quiero tener mi propio departamento, no estoy seguro de vivir en Grimmauld Place, así que prefiero tener mi propio apartamento, no sería difícil vivir cerca el uno del otro – comentó el como si nada y los ojos de ella brillaron.

– O podríamos vivir juntos Harry – sugirió ella emocionada y Harry sonrió más, eso era lo que más deseaba, tenerla a su lado para siempre – los dos estaríamos cerca mientras nos preparamos en lo que queremos.

– Así es, después te pediré que nos casemos y lo haremos, tendremos esa vida hermosa, llena de amor, risas, protección, cuidado, seguridad, calor y felicidad que me dijiste – dijo él con tranquilidad y ella sintió un calor y felicidad que la inundaba completamente, los dos podrían ser felices para siempre y ella podría hacer lo que siempre deseó, podría hacer feliz a su amado Harry, no pudo ni quiso evitar, abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta hacerlo caer y acostarse al piso y besarlo en el rostro como si no hubiera mañana, él se puso a reír ante su reacción, era algo que esperaba y le encantaba, así que la pegó más a su cuerpo y terminaron besándose con mucha pasión, deseo, felicidad y amor.

– Pero antes de eso, tendrá que pedirme que sea su novia, señor Potter, recuerde que usted terminó con nuestra relación – dijo ella fingiendo mucha seriedad, aunque sonreía muy emocionada – porque yo no soy de las que me caso, con alguien con quien ni siquiera es mi novio – dijo ella con firmeza y él sonrió.

– Está bien, – aceptó él y la miró fijamente – Me harías el honor de volver a ser mi novia Ginevra Weasley – le pidió él sin dejar de mirarla con amor, ella sonrió y asintió emocionada, para después besarlo con mucho amor, él suspiró – aunque sabes que en realidad nunca terminamos en realidad – le recordó él con una sonrisa, los dos sonrieron al recordar el regalo de sus 17 años que ella le había dado – te agradezco ese regalo, fue el mejor de todos y me sirvió mucho durante el viaje.

– Entonces evitó que se te acercaran todas las veelas y chicas desesperadas – dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida, aunque sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y le pregunta era en serio, él sonrió al verla y ver su temor.

– En realidad hubo una que otra que se me fueron encima y se me lanzaron – dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa, aunque recordaba a la anciana que en realidad era la Nagini y a la loca de Bellatrix, que trataron de matarlo en el encuentro que tuvieron, pero Ginny no lo sabía y su ceño se frunció.

– Ya veo, me pregunto si ellas lograron lo que querían – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y presionando sus puños, no es que ella sea celosa, pero tampoco le gustaba que las otras se acercaran a su chico, recordó a Cho cuando trató de acercarse a Harry; él sonrió divertido al verla.

– Pues si estoy aquí, es prueba de que no consiguieron lo que querían – dijo él tratando de ocultar su diversión, no era común que ella se mostrara celosa y era algo que le gustaba en ella; Ginny suspiró aliviada pero su ceño seguía fruncido y él sabía que estaba molesta, molesta y celosa – por suerte no lograron matarme, aunque tu beso me ayudó a no rendirme en la lucha, por lo que no les fue fácil asesinarme – dijo él rozando su nariz con la de ella.

– ¿Asesinarte? – Preguntó ella confundida, él sonrió y asintió.

– Sí, asesinarme, son las mujeres que trataron de acercarse mucho y se nos lanzaron encima de nosotros para matarnos ¿En qué pensabas, que me refería? – Preguntó él con una ceja alzada y tratando de no reírse de la cara sorprendida y ruborizada de ella.

– En nada, justo en eso mismo, no podría pensar en nada más – dijo ella muy rápido y poniéndose más roja, esquivando la mirada de él, quien la miraba y reía burlonamente al verla avergonzada – ¡Harry deja de reírte!

– Te ves increíblemente hermosa, cuando estás celosa, es algo que siempre me ha gustado – le dijo mientras reía divertido y acariciaba las mejillas sonrojadas de ella, quien lo miraba con reproche y vergüenza.

– No es gracioso, sobre todo cuando tuve que ver a Chan tratando de llamar tu atención, justo antes de la batalla – dijo ella haciendo un puchero, que Harry se aseguró de besar, para quitarlo, ella sonrió.

– Ni siquiera me di cuenta de eso, pero te agradezco que intervinieras – dijo él besando la pecosa y hermosa nariz de ella – yo tenía mi mente en otras cosas, como para pensar en eso, pero a pesar de eso siempre te tuve muy presente.

– No pensé que tuvieras tiempo para acordarte de mí en tu viaje – dijo ella sorprendida.

– Por supuesto que lo tuve y pasaba horas observando tu etiqueta en el mapa de los merodeadores, me preguntaba lo que hacías en esos momentos, pasabas mucho tiempo en la sala común y a veces te reunías con algunos miembros de ED – dijo él muy pensativo y ella sonrió nerviosa.

– Sí bueno… era algo que tenía que hacer – dijo ella tratando de esquivar la mirada penetrante de él, Harry, sujetó sus brazos y levantó las mangas de sus camisas, frunció el ceño al ver unas cicatrices y se incorporó un poco, para poder levantarle la blusa por la espalda, gruñó cuando vio unas cicatrices de heridas muy profundas que tenía, parecía que había soportado varios latigazos.

– Ahora me explicarás lo que pasó en realidad en Hogwarts – le exigió él enojada y ella se estremeció al escuchar lo enojado que estaba – y no trates de engañarme, sé que has ocultado muchas cosas sobre el último año, para no preocupar a tu familia, así que quiero saberlo todo, también soy consciente del ataque que tuviste hace unos meses, cuando fuiste de compras, casi te matan en esa emboscada, por suerte pudiste defenderte y yo pude protegerte desde lejos, me sorprendió que no dijeras nada y actuaras con normalidad cuando regresaste a casa Ginevra – dijo enojado y ella lo miró suplicante, pero vio la determinación en sus ojos.

– Debí saber que eras tú el que me salvó en esa ocasión – dijo ella en un susurro – Está bien, yo te cuento lo que viví en mi último año, pero tú también me contaras todo por lo que pasaste y no quiero que ocultes nada – Le dijo ella suspirando resignada y abriendo la camisa de él, donde vio otras cicatrices en su pecho, hombros y espalda, los dos se miraron fijamente un momento, hasta que él suspiró resignado.

– Bien… cuéntame tu historia y yo te contaré la mía – aceptó él sin dejar de ver los profundos y hermosos ojos chocolates de ella, que en ese momento estaban llenos de dolor y enojo, al igual que los de él.

Los dos empezaron a contar sus tormentos, todo lo que vivieron y sufrieron en ese año donde estuvieron separados, se preocuparon, asustaron y enojaron ante lo que el otro había sufrido, después los dos se consolaron mutuamente, sintiéndose mejor después de haber sacado todo lo que llevaban dentro y que los atormentaba, se sentían más liberados y tranquilos, sin esa pesada carga que llevaban en su interior; descubrieron que aunque sufrieron mucho, los dos estaban vivos y tenían mucho por qué luchar, ahora podían estar juntos y podían ser muy felices, mientras estuvieran unidos y se amaran como lo hacían, porque su amor era verdadero y puro, era un amor muy fuerte, que había soportado mucho dolor y sufrimiento, pero ahora estaban juntos y se amaban de una forma intensa y verdadera, donde la felicidad de uno, era la felicidad del otro y donde sólo deseaban estar unidos y ser felices juntos.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora Gin? – Preguntó Harry después de varios minutos en silencio.

– Bueno… podemos levantarnos de aquí, para que puedas comer algo, necesitas alimentarte mejor Potter, no me gusta que seas tan delgado, podrías enfermarte y no tendrías fuerzas suficientes – dijo ella con sinceridad y él sonrió apenado y asintió – ahí podrías saludar y decirle algo a mi madre y a los demás, por lo menos una frase que sea mayor de seis palabras, para que vean que aún puedes hablar y no quedaste mudo después de la guerra, después nos iremos a vestir y me llevaras a casa de nuestro ahijado, para que lo conozcas y tomes tu papel como padrino, estoy segura que adorarás a Teddy, es una preciosura, es muy hermoso y adorable, sobre todo cuando se transforma y toma la apariencia de quien lo carga, así podré ver cómo eras de pequeño – dijo ella emocionada y Harry sonrió al verla así, nunca había visto la parte maternal de ella y notó que le quedaba bien y que sería una excelente madrina y madre de sus hijos, en un futuro que esperaba fuera más cercano que lejano.

– No sabía que tú eras la madrina de Teddy – comentó él con una sonrisa, los dos se habían levantado y caminaban hacia la casa, tomados de la mano – ellos no me lo dijeron.

– A mí tampoco me dijeron que tú eras el padrino, fue Andrómeda quien me lo comentó cuando fui a visitar a Teddy y me pidió que tratara de llevarte algún día – dijo ella mientras sonreía con sus ojos brillando de emoción – yo le dije que te llevaría aunque sea a rastras o amenazado por mi varita, estaba segura que mi Mocomurciélago podría hacer que fueras a ver a Teddy – dijo ella divertida y él sabía que era verdad, su novia era una bruja muy talentosa y poderosa – Aunque personalmente creo que fue idea de Tonks y de Remus, ellos sabían que te amaba y notaron que no me eras indiferente, así que ya sospechaban y deseaban que estuviéramos juntos; además soy pelirroja, por lo que según Sirius, estabas destinado a enamorarte de una pelirroja y yo soy la más cercana que tienes, así que heme aquí – dijo ella sonriendo traviesa, él se carcajeó al escucharla.

– La maldición de los Potter con las pelirrojas, ¡Merlín me salve! – Dijo él fingiendo terror y un estremecimiento, ya habían llegado a la casa.

– ¡Oye! Cómo que maldición, deberías de estar agradecido del privilegio que tienes Potter, no cualquiera es digno de estar con una pelirroja tan hermosa y talentosa como yo lo soy, además soy una bruja muy poderos y puedo controlarte – dijo ella con orgullo, mientras entraba en la casa, todos la miraban divertidos y sorprendidos de ver que Harry lo acompañaba y se estaba carcajeando de lo que ella decía.

– Por supuesto, no me conviene hacer enojar a una bruja tan poderosa y maravillosa como tú lo eres, hermosa – dijo él entre risas y Ginny asintió de acuerdo con él.

– Exacto Potter y no lo olvides – dijo ella con firmeza y autoridad, pero con una sonrisa emocionada en sus labios, toda su familia los miraba sorprendidos – ¡Hola! Dejen de vernos como si tuviéramos tres cabezas y cierren sus bocas, Harry y yo hemos venido a comer un poco y después iremos a ver al pequeño Teddy – dijo ella con tranquilidad, mientras se acercaba a la cocina y sacaba unos platos, por dentro reía de las caras en shock que su madre, su padre, Hermione y sus hermanos tenían en ese domingo.

– ¡Buenas tardes! Espero que aún haya algo de comida, Gin y yo nos retrasamos un poco, pero tenemos un poco de hambre – dijo Harry con una sonrisa tímida y los demás abrieron sus bocas muy sorprendidos y en el caso de Ron se cayó de la silla donde estaba sentado – En serio deberían cerrar sus bocas o las moscas van a entrar, en cuanto a ti Ron, levántate del suelo y dame un poco de esa tarta de melaza, es mi favorita después de todo y no dejaré que te la termines, ya estás muy grande y gordo, así no te va a querer Hermione, cuando después tengas que rodar en lugar de caminar – dijo él divertido y Ginny empezó a reír divertida, por las expresiones.

– Va a estar peor que una Quaffle gigante, sólo piensa en comer – dijo Ginny sin dejar de reírse y Harry se unió a sus risas.

– Ya dejen de burlarse de mí, es normal que coma tanto, estoy en edad de crecimiento y necesito alimentarme – dijo Ron levantándose del suelo y sentándose de nuevo.

– Si sigues creciendo, serás igual de alto que Hagrid – dijo Harry divertido y todos se pusieron a reír cuando vieron a Ron con las orejas rojas.

– Harry, me alegra que estés de buen humos hoy – dijo Hermione divertida y feliz, todos estaban felices de verlo actuar como una persona normal y no como un zombi con vida.

– Sí bueno… eso es gracias a Gin, – dijo él avergonzado y revolviéndose más el pelo de lo nervioso que estaba.

– Ven Harry, comamos un poco antes que se lo acaben – dijo Ginny mientras lo sentaba a su lado y le servía un plato lleno de mucha comida, toda era lo que a él más le gustaba y él sonrió agradecido.

– Entonces… me preguntó qué tipo de tortura usó la pequeña Gin Gin para sacarte del estado de zombi en el que estabas – dijo George con sus ojos brillando de diversión y curiosidad – Tal vez algunos de sus temibles Mocomurcielágos – sugirió divertido.

– Por supuesto que no, eso sólo lo hago con ustedes, con Harry tengo que usar tácticas más persuasivas y especiales – dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa, Harry se sonrojó y se atragantó con su zumo de calabaza.

– ¡GINNY! ¡GINEVRA WEASLEY! – Exclamaron todos escandalizados, la señora Weasley miraba a su hija y a Harry con sospecha y Harry se puso más rijo, Ginny reía divertida.

– ¡Genial! Ahora tendré pesadillas – se quejó Ron enojado.

– No sé por qué hacen tanto escándalo, sólo hablé con él, le grité que dejara de estar deprimido y le di una fuerte bofeteada, para que dejara de ser un tonto – dijo ella con tranquilidad – ¿Qué pensaban que había hecho? – Preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras pestañaba inocentemente.

– ¡Nada hija! Eso mismo – dijo el señor Weasley suspirando aliviado y Harry sonrió ante las travesuras de su novia, que de inocente no tenía mucho.

– Creo que te olvidas de los golpes que me diste en la cabeza – dijo Harry divertido, mientras seguía con la broma de su novia.

– ¡Oh sí! Se me había olvidado – dijo ella mientras se golpeaba la frente con la mano y negaba con la cabeza, como si en verdad lo había olvidado, los padres de Ginny los miraban aliviados y los hermanos Weasley no sabían si creerle o no, pero Hermione sonreía divertida, sabía que algo más había pasado entre ellos y notó que los dos estaban agarrados de la mano bajo la mesa, además los ojos de los dos brillaban de felicidad y emoción, tal como lo hacían cuando eran novios, ella sabía que los dos estaban juntos de nuevo y eso la emocionaba y tranquilizaba, porque sabía que los dos serían felices juntos.

El resto de la comida la pasaron entre risas y bromas, todos estaban felices porque Harry había salido de su depresión y ahora sonreía divertido y bromeaba con ellos, todos sabían que la guerra dejaba muchas cicatrices, que nunca desaparecían, pero todos luchaban para seguir adelante con sus vidas y trataban de ser felices, después de todo esa era la razón por la que lucharon tanto en la guerra y por la que muchos habían muerto en batalla, todos quería tener una vida llena de paz, amor y felicidad, done todos fueran libres y podrían vivir en amor y unidad.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que dejen comentarios y me digan si les gustó la historia, saben que es mi segunda historia que publico sobre Harry y Ginny, aún sigo trabajando en Unidos en Cuerpo y Alma. **_

_**Pero este día quise publicar esta historia, ya que nos motiva a levantarnos y seguir luchando por ser felices, sobre todo porque hoy es Domingo de Resurreción, recordemos que Jesucristo dio su vida para que nosotros nos levantemos y podamos ser felices a su lado. **_

_**En fin espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios sobre el Fic, así sabré lo que piensan sobre él, esta era una historia que escribí hace mucho y hasta hoy me decidí a publicarla, por ser un día que nos nvita a volver a nacer y a vivir en amor y felicidad con los demás.**_

_**Mhushaka :)**_


End file.
